


Lazy Days and Sordid Stories

by DangerSlut



Category: Mad Max (2015 Video Game), Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Joe is only mentioned in passing, Murder, Pretty much ladies getting off talking about sexy murder shenanigans, Seduction through talking about wasteland seduction and murder, Vaginal Fingering, Wasteland seduction and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me about the first man to become your prey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days and Sordid Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A naughty little story for a dear friend of mine.

It is a lazy day for Danu and Eden. They finish their lessons quickly and Joe has yet to show his face in the Vault, so the girls decide to spend their time lazing around instead focusing on learning new skills or coming up with some new, exciting way to seduce Joe and get Eden with pup.

They are curled up together in the big soft bed of the bridal suite, reclaiming the room so it would be used for more than sex. It was a little sanctuary for them when Joe isn't in bed as well, draped in luscious reds, dimly lit, and smelling of comforting lavender. 

Half under the sheets, Eden sits between Danu's legs, leaning back against the older woman's chest, nose in a book. Danu hums songs she can only half remember, busying herself by brushing Eden's hair until it shines, then braiding it in many different styles, trying to find which one looks the best on the young princess.

But Eden's book soon starts to bore her, so she sets aside for something far more interesting.

"Will you tell me about your men?" asks Eden, her less than innocent curiosity ringing clear in her voice.

Danu stops humming, her fingers stopping half way through the second French braid she is weaving into Eden's hair. A smile tugs at her lips. Danu is more than happy to talk about her conquest in the Waste and Eden always lapped up every nasty little tidbit Danu decided to share.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" asks Danu, resuming braiding Eden's hair.

"Will you tell me about the ones you liked best?"

"I never really 'liked' any of them, darling. If I liked them, I would not kill them."

"Then tell me about the most memorable. The ones you will never forget."

Danu falls silent for a moment, licking her lips as she thinks back in the dozens of men who fell into her trap over the years. After a while, most of them blurred together. Most of them said the same things as the last, wanted the same things from her, and tried to make the same deals. Most Wasteland men where the same to her, but there were a few that stood out in her mind.

"Well, I will never forget my first," chuckles Danu, tying off Eden's braid. 

Eden looks back at Danu over her should, a smirk gracing her lips and amusement flashing in her eyes. Both of them break out into a fit of giggles.

"You never forget your first anything," laughs Danu, hugging Eden and kissing her cheek. "But this one, he was something special. The time I had been so close to a naked man except for Joe."

"Oh?"

"Affairs outside of marriage where forbidden among my people. But forget that. It is not important for the story."

"Okay. Tell me about the first man to become your prey," grins Eden, stroking her hand up the outside of Danu's thigh.

"He was a huge man, big like Rictus. He had red hair, his baked brown skin speckled with even darker freckles and he left side of his face was all scarred up. Looked like someone had taken a razor to his face, wanting to slice the whole things up, and the scars the corner of his mouth and eye. But he was a handsome man under all the scars. Would have been a Breeders dream without them. He was well stocked with supplies, dressed in sot human leather, and much, much healthier than Joe. He spo-"

"Human leather?" asks Eden, her brow furrowing.

"It is very common out in the Waste, Eden. What else do we have to make new fabrics from?"

"I never thought about that..."

"It is fine. All people in the Waste live in their own way and all peoples have their own secrets."

Danu plants another kiss on Eden's cheek, hand rubbing over her stomach to lightly squeeze her hip.

"Now where was I... Oh, yes! He spotted me before I saw him, following me into the gorge I had made my lair. Apparently he had been watching from the edge of The Dunes, Buzzard territory, and liked my scavenging skills. He thought I would make a good wife."

"He wanted to marry you, just from watching you scavenge?"

"I was much more lovely when I was younger, and my pregnancy was obvious. I am sure my beauty and fertility played a role in his decision, even he didn't say so outright."

"While I can only imagine you young, I am sure you are just as lovely now," coos Eden, nuzzling her head back between Danu's breasts.

"I wish you could have known me then. I was a dish," chuckles Danu, her hand sliding down to caress Eden's thigh, inching closer to her pussy under the silky red sheets that cover them. "He came into my den with water in one hand, food in the other, and a salacious grin on his face. All I had was a knife to defend myself with, but I knew it would do nothing when he was waiting for me to turn on him, so I knew I had to wait until his guard was down. Wait till he trusted me."

Danu's fingers slip under the hem of Eden's whites, stroking through the groomed hair that graces her soft skin. Eden purrs at the touch, spreading her legs to silently demand more. 

"I played it slow and safe, lowering my knife and allowing him to sit by my fire. He shared his food and water with me, telling me how beautiful I was and that a pregnant girl shouldn't be alone in the Waste. What would I do once I was too big to climb out of my gorge?"

"What a gentleman," snorts Eden. She gasps a moment later when Danu's hand smoothes lower, massaging the lips of her pussy.

"He kept saying what a good husband he would be. That he would protect me and provide for me. He even said that he would raise my child as his own if it survived."

"That doesn't sound so bad," sighs Eden, licking her lips and pushing her hips up into Danu's hand.

"His words were nice, but the look in his eyes was not. He kept looking me up and down with hungry, calculating eyes, assessing my value, just like Joe... I am sure he wanted me for more than just a wife. I can only guess at what."

Before Eden can say anything, Danu slips her fingers between Eden's slick folds and swirls them around the younger woman's clit. A shiver shakes through Eden, her eyes fluttering shut as she gasps softly.

"I smiled and nodded along, acting all helpless and innocent. I told him that my husband had abandoned me and that I had been waiting for the right man to bind myself too. I told him might be the one, seeing as he had already managed to feed and water me, but it would all depend on how he was in bed."

Eden laughs softly, her hand squeezing Danu's thigh as she works her hips in circles, taking pleasure from Danu's hand.

"He jumped at that offer, lifting me off my feet and carried me to my nest. He stripped me down with big rough hands, then nearly ripped his own clothes off and lied down beside me, pulling me tight to his body. I will not lie, I was afraid. I did not want to fuck him, or any man, for many different reasons... But there was a power in it, knowing that he would strip naked and disarm himself, make himself vulnerable, just to fuck me."

Eden is moaning and gasping now, grinding her clit against Danu's fingers. Her nails dig into Danu's thigh and she nuzzles her cheek against Danu's breasts while murmuring 'Mommy' under her breath. Danu pauses her story for a moment, just long enough to press a kiss to the top of her baby girl's head.

"He could tell I was nervous, so he asked me to jerk his cock while he revved me up, promising to make it good for me too. And low and behold, he did not have a single lump or bump on his cock. A miracle, truly," snickers Danu, earning her another giggle from Eden between the moans. "He sucked my tit like he was dying from thirst, even though I had no milk yet, and petted my cunt just like I am petting yours. He was nowhere near as good as I am, but he was trying his best to prove his worth to me, so I guess that counts for something."

Eden's moans transform into short, sharp cries, mouth hanging open, and she bucks into Danu's hand.

"It felt good, having him touch me like this, but I knew if I let him live through the night, I would no longer have control of my life. I let him rev me right up to the edge, let him becomes entranced by my squirming body and cries of pleasure, all the while get my knife ready for the kill. When he started grunting like a hog and grinding his cock against the swell of my belly, lost in lust, I slid my knife between his ribs. Right into his heart."

Eden's body arches like a bow in Danu's grasp, gasping and shaking as her orgasm rips through her.

"He sounded just like you do now, when my knife first pierced his flesh. He tenses up, grabbing my cunt with his strong hand," purrs Danu, stroking Eden through her orgasm, trying to make it as long as possible. "We peaked pleasure together, him spilling both his seed and his blood as bliss overtook me. It was glorious and I was hooked in an instant."

Eden relaxes in Danu's arms, panting and moaning as she basks in her afterglow. Danu bows her head to kiss Eden's temple, then bring up her hand to lick Eden's juices off of her fingers.

"You said that if you liked a man, you wouldn't kill him... Did you like any?" asks Eden, after a long moment of content silence.

"I think that is a story for another time," purrs Danu, reaching down to squeeze one of Eden's plump breasts. "I have decided I want to use my mouth for something more exciting than talking."

Bowing her head, Danu kisses Eden deep and loving, sighing happily against her lover's lips.


End file.
